Eyes of Sky
by ApolloPheonixTear
Summary: The one with eyes of sky, who holds his honor high.. His dreams know of your fury, he will find you lest you hurry, The love will last eternal, though hate's fires burn infernal.. Sora won't be allowed to come between them, or so she thinks. M for safety
1. Nightmares

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the idea behind the writing! If you want to sue me, I might have a piece of gum in my pocket. Maybe.

Chapter 1

"Hey, kiddo, time to get your lazy bum out of bed! It's almost sunrise, and you'll miss morning practice! We can't have that, now can we?"

A tousled silver head popped out of the covers, followed by partially bare shoulders as a mostly unbuttoned shirt slid to one side.

"Mo – _yawn_ – other, I won't be attending morning practice today; I need to speak with the Queen again. I would like to ask her to raise wards around Sora's rooms. Obviously something more needs to be done, the wards on the castle aren't enough."

His mother clucked her tongue and braced her hands on her hips.

"You're telling me that the nightmares are still coming? Even after the Queen raised wards on the castle?"

He just raised the covers in response, allowing the woman to see the boy attached to his chest, dried tear tracks on his face.

"I'm going to let him sleep as long as possible before heading up to the Queen's wing. Will you apologize to Father and Axel for me?"

"I'm sure they won't need an apology when I explain to them why you won't be coming, and I'll also try to keep Roxas from entering and waking Sora. Sound acceptable to you?"

"That sounds just fine, Mother, thank you. Will you tell them that I will probably be down to practice this afternoon? I wouldn't dare skip an entire day's worth of practices, the last thing I want is to let Axel beat me."

She smiled and kissed his forehead, leaning down to kiss the top of Sora's head.

"I will, Riku. Get some sleep in peace, little one."

She turned and left the room, shutting the door quietly behind her. He settled back down into the bed, pulling Sora tight to him as he began to stir.

"Riku? What time is it? I thought I heard somebody…"

His voice was slurred with sleep and he reached up to rub his eyes.

"It's too early for you to be awake, Sora, why don't you go back to sleep. We're going to see the Queen when you wake up again."

"M'kay…"

His breathing evened back out, and Riku soon followed him into slumber.

-

Later that morning

-

"Sora, get up, it's time to go!"

One sky-blue eye opened with a groan as his head lifted a fraction of an inch before dropping back down onto the pillow. He was sore all over, and his body didn't seem to want to listen to him at all.

"Riku…! Don't wanna get up! I hurt…"

He smiled softly before smirking down at the head of tawny hair.

"Come on, lazy brat, don't make me haul you to a cold bath again. You'll feel better once you've gotten up and moving, and your muscles warm and loosen."

Sora's second eye flew open, and he was scrambling out of the warm bed in a split second, his head shaking, wrapping his arms around his chest.

"You are not throwing me into that creek again, Riku! I'll set Kairi on you, I swear it!"

Riku grimaced in disgust, his body shuddering.

"Just get dressed, Sora, we need to see the Queen about warding your room. You can't keep having these nightmares, it's not healthy for you. I'm afraid that you're going to get sick if you keep waking up like that."

"Why can't I just stay here with you, Riku? I never have the nightmares when I sleep in here! I always sleep really good when I sleep in your room! If I slept in here, you wouldn't have to worry about me! Right?"

Sora turned and opened the wardrobe drawers, grabbing clothes that he had left for mornings such as these. He pulled his sleep shirt up and off of him, tossing it straight at Riku's head, who was politely facing the other way, his arms crossed.

"You can't stay here, Sora, it's not proper, nor will it be appreciated by anybody outside of our families, and even then, there might still be problems. It would be seen as inappropriate, and I would get into a whole lot of trouble. You only just saw your sixteenth name-day on the Summer Solstice two weeks ago, while I saw my twenty-fourth this last Winter Solstice. Even just coming to my room when you're scared has some of the stuffier members of the king's council on edge, just waiting to throw me into the stocks and fostering you out to another kingdom, and I don't want that for you, Sora. I don't trust any of the kingdoms that they would send you too, I'm not sure I'd even trust them if they sent someone here in return…"

"You can turn around now, Riku, I'm dressed. Why would they foster me out? It's not like you're trying to kill me. You're my best friend, Riku, why don't they see that? They just don't know anything."

Sora crossed his arms, a pout tugging at his lips.

_Sora, sometimes your innocence just kills me…_ Riku knelt in front of Sora and gripped his shoulders tightly.

"Sora, that's something that I don't want to tell you, because I want you to keep your happiness. I don't want to be the one to introduce anger into your heart, or hatred, or the need for revenge. You shine the brightest out of everybody that I know, and I don't want to be the one to dim that light at all. Please don't make me, Sora, it would destroy me…"

Sora nodded slowly and Riku gathered him into a tight hug before standing up. Sora headed for the door, setting his nightclothes next to the washbasin for the maids to take care of.

-

Elsewhere in the Castle

_-_

_"Daemon, Daemon, imprisoned in my glass,_

_Tell me, tell me, has my wish come to pass?"_

_**" My Lady most cruel,**_

_**The one I cannot fool.**_

_**The heart that you yearn for,**_

_**Will only hurt you more.**_

_**His heart already gives,**_

_**His love already lives."**_

Loud cursing echoed through the small room, along with the sound of small, fragile things shattering. Glass shards rained down, tinkling like bells as they impacted the floor, crunching underneath a pair of booted feet.

"He should love me, only me! I've given up everything for him, offered everything to him! And he still does not notice me! I must know who he has fallen in love with!"

The young woman turned back to the looking glass, her face contorted in rage. Her eyes flamed and sparked as she glared at the mirror.

_"Daemon, Daemon, imprisoned in my glass,_

_Tell me, tell me, who deserves my wrath?"_

_**"The one with eyes of Sky,**_

_**Who holds his honor high.**_

_**Heart as strong as stone,**_

_**He will never be alone.**_

_**His dreams know of your fury,**_

_**He'll find you lest you hurry.**_

_**The love will last eternal,**_

_**Though hate's fires burn infernal."**_

The wheels worked double-time in her mind as she chewed on the looking glass' riddle. She froze as the first line struck a chord in her mind.

"Sora of the House of Azure! I must go to the Queen, he's her favorite, and she must be informed of what is going on! I must put a stop to this…this… lunacy! They are both male, it is not right! He should love a woman, should love me! Sora cannot even give him children, besides which they cannot marry! Wait, that's the perfect idea! I'll ask the Queen for his hand in marriage! Since my mother is her best friend, she'll definitely grant me my request!"

A quiet little cackle bounced around the room as she swung her summer cloak onto her shoulders.

"Her majesty should be in her tapestry room at this hour, I will start there."

She crept out of the room and down the blackness of the hallway, leaving no sign but the faint hints of terrible laughter in her wake.

-

Riku knocked on the door to the Queen's chambers with one hand, as he kept the other around Sora's shoulders. The guard who greeted them looked frazzled, until she realized who they were and a cascade of relief washed across her face.

"Oh thank the Gods, it's you, Riku! I was about to send one of the runners for you!"

Sora looked up at the woman in confusion, eyes blinking innocently as she tackled Riku.

"What would you be needing Riku for, Cap'n Yuffie?"

"That blasted Kairi girl is in there, asking her Majesty for your hand in marriage, and her mother has her Majesty's ear because they're old friends! If you don't do something quick, she'll have her little claws dug into you, and she'll never let go!"

Riku growled deep in his throat, letting go of Sora as he stalked into the main room, slamming the door open, making the furniture rattle.

"Kairi, what in the seven hells do you think that you are doing? Did you even think to inform me? Or were you just going to bully me to the altar!"

Sora crept into the room as Kairi turned to face Riku, her eyes bright and sparkling, mouth open to speak.

"Now you just wait a moment, little miss!"

Kairi's mouth shut with a click as the Queen spoke before she could. She finished her turn towards Riku, her smile fading and face paling as he glared down at her.

"Riku, dear, do you mean to tell me that she hasn't spoken to you at all about this?"

"No, Majesty, she hasn't, but I would not agree even if she had. She knows my heart is already taken, but she continues to force this!"

A faint, tired smile ghosted over his face as he glanced at the queen.

"Majesty, there is no room for another in my heart, you know that as well as I."

Kairi was nearly vibrating with anger as he spoke, her fists clenched and nails digging into her palms. Her plan had been ruined in mere moments, all because of _him_!

"Why do you persist with this lunacy, Riku! Majesty, he is in love with a boy! He is not right in the head! You must put a stop to this!"

"Be quiet, Kairi! I am well aware of who Riku is in love with! That is why I told you a half a candle-mark ago to stop lieing to me about him agreeing to marry you! I know that he would never do such a thing, not as long as he drew breath! Because of this, you are assigned to night latrine duty with the soldiers. I will have your mother fetch you some trousers. You will be stationed there for as long as I deem necessary for you to learn your lesson!"

Kairi bristled with anger as she glared at the queen, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end.

"You would stand for this? 'Tis not natural! A man should love a woman, not – "

"And you think that that woman should be you, Kairi?"

Sora shuddered at the frost in Riku's voice, and he swore he could feel the temperature in the room drop. He slid forward and wrapped his arms around Riku's waist, holding on tightly.

"Riku, stop, I think she gets the point…"

With one last fiery glare, Riku subsided, covering Sora's hands with his own against his stomach, giving them a soft, comforting squeeze.

"You disgust me, Kairi. Leave, I have business to discuss with her Majesty."

She sneered at him, and glared at Sora as she stomped past, making sure to step on the Captain's toes where she stood at Sora's back, leaning against the doorframe.

"You'll regret this, Riku, I'll make sure of it."

Her voice was deadly satin, and she slammed the door shut behind her, making the room's decorations rattle. Yuffie rubbed her hands together briskly, as if trying to scrub something foul off, as she shuddered.

"That girl scares me…"

"I know, Captain. Something will have to be done about her soon. Now, what can I do for my two favorite people…?"

-

Later that Night

-

"_Daemon, Daemon, imprisoned in my glass,_

_Help me, help me, to make my magic last!"_

A dry, blood-curdling scream echoed through the castle as a boy awoke, consumed in pain. He couldn't think as his body was forced to change, skin melting and bubbling as it flowed across his body. He could feel his bones and muscles changing quickly, harshly. Hands began to drag him down into darkness as he felt and heard Riku throw the door open, roaring in anger and fear.

"SORA!"

"Ri – ri – riku…."

His voice was the barest whisper as the blackness of oblivion welcomed him, and he knew no more.

-

Sometime Later

-

Sora moaned as he tried to open his eyes, but his eyelids felt like they were sewn shut. He sighed in relief when they finally began to separate. His muscles screamed at him as he tried to move, and he bit his lip in an effort not to cry out.

"Pence, go fetch the Cheiftess, the mortal is alive! It's alive, and it's moving!"

He stilled, hearing voices that he did not recognize murmuring around him. There wasn't anybody that he remembered in the castle with that name, and they most certainly did not have a cheiftess! His thoughts were interrupted as a small, cool hand touched his face, stroking along his cheeks.

"Wake, mortal, up with you. I wish to ask a few questions of you."

His eyes fluttered open to see a small, pale face next to his. He opened his mouth to speak, but only a rusty croak issued forth. The same small hand raised a bowl of water to his mouth and he drank gratefully. He sat up carefully, and the being next to him helped him lean back against a pile of cushions, that many more hands supplied.

"Now, mortal, tell me why my hunters found a young girl on the edge of our territory two days ago. We do not often get visitors, much less any that are not poachers."

"I'm not a – "

He stopped short, his hand flying to his throat. The voice that had emerged was much higher then he remembered, and definitely did not sound like his own.

"What is going on…!"

-

-

As always, reviews are nice, and flames shall be used to cook ribs for my dinner!


	2. Circumstances

My disclaimer is the same as before, except that I have discovered that I don't even have a piece of gum to my name.

Previously:

_He stopped short, his hand flying to his throat. The voice that had emerged was much higher then he remembered, and definitely did not sound like his own._

_"What is going on…!"_

He heard tittering in the background until the face next to his shushed them. He looked down at his hands, taking in the frailer fingers and slender nails, swallowing hard.

"I'm not a girl! I'm a boy! I - !"

"You were male? Why don't you tell us what happened."

Sora told them everything that he could remember, but the being next to him asked all sorts of questions, working his story over and over until he felt like an old, wrung-out dishrag. After several hours, the being sat quiet, finally done.

"That is a very strong magick that was used, mortal. I have not seen its like since we banished the daemons from this realm generations ago. Whoever did this either had an artifact from the period, or was powerful enough to summon one. There are not many people left with that much power, much less the skill to use it. We have not seen someone that powerful in many, many years. I'm thinking it was the first one, as there has not been a major shift in the magick of this realm for many years. Artifacts do not affect the ambient magic of the realm, as they draw on possessed magick. You may stay here for a while, mortal, but we are not capable of caring for one of your kind for very long. I am afraid that we cannot break this spell, at least not without doing you more harm than good. You must wait this spell out to the end; you have no other choice at the moment. If you are willing to owe us a favor, we will build you a dwelling, and prepare ground for you. But that favor must remain until we call upon you for it."

"As long as it will not harm the ones I love. If you cannot promise that, I will make my own way, wherever this is."

"That is an acceptable bargain, mortal."

"Sora, my name is Sora. If you could, would you answer two questions for me?"

"My name is Olette, and I think that I may be able to answer your questions, yes."

The being's, no, Olette's smile reassured Sora, at least they had a sense of humor.

"Where is this place, and who are you?"

Olette nodded, her smile growing, and leaned closer to him.

"We are Fae, little one, Sora, and you would likely not have found us in any of the books you studied, not many people still remember that we exist. We have hidden behind a wall of silence for generations, and we did not offer information for years before that.

Delicate wings pulled away from her shoulders, and fluttered softly.

"There should have been an ocean about four days' ride from where you lived, correct? Or at least, that's where it was the last time I was on Hollow Bastion, but that was centuries ago. I do not know if your mountain has erupted between then and now, though.

"I believe so, Riku talked about wanting to go see it one day when I was older. It has not erupted in many generations, not since my Lord Cloud's seventh-great-grandfather ruled."

"You are now across that ocean, and three weeks' ride beyond that. We will try to contact your Kingdom, to let them know that you are alive, but even in the best weather; the ocean journey is eleven months. It may be two years before they learn of you, and your survival. Beyond that, it may be another two years before anyone gets here…"

"T-two years? Two years before anyone knows that I am alive?" _'Two years before Riku can even start after me?'_

A single tear rolled down his cheek, and Olette brushed it away. He tried to pull his knees up to his chest before realizing that he couldn't do that anymore, causing more tears to slip out. He leaned his head on his knees and began to sob heavily, gasping for breath. Olette lifted herself up to sit next to him and wrapped her arms as far around his shoulders as she could.

"There, there, little one, Sora, it won't be so bad, I promise. Several of our females, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, will teach you everything you need to know, including how to take care of your hair now that it is longer than you were probably used to. They will also help you with your clothing and other womanly things. Do not be afraid to ask them questions if you don't understand something, they will be glad to answer everything for you."

Sora nodded, and one of the other Fae helped her to sit up.

"Give me a week or two weeks to decide on that message alright? I may just ask to travel back home myself…"

-

At the Castle

-

"I know he's alive, I know it! He must be somewhere; I just haven't found him yet! I've been searching for a year now, why haven't I found him yet!"

Riku paced furiously, gesturing wildly, and cursing madly.

"Riku, child, calm down. Nothing positive will be accomplished if you continue on like this!"

"Do not even think to calm me down! You warded his room that night, and the castle weeks before; this should not even have been possible! How in the seven hells did it happen!"

"Riku of the House of Försilvra, you will calm yourself now! You are doing Sora no favors by acting this way! Do not take your frustrations out on me, I am not afraid to turn you over my knee and spank you like a small child! You may have been gone from the castle for most of this last year, but have you forgotten your manners and your respect for your superiors?"

Riku's face fell, and his heart sank into his stomach.

"My Lady Aeris, forgive me…"

She smiled, taking pity on him, knowing that she would be doing that same thing if she was in his place, if Cloud was taken away. (1)

"Come with me, child, I have a few small things that may be of service to you."

He followed her to her private chambers, pausing at the doorway, not wanting to invade a married woman's private sanctuary. He did not know how the king would react, even if he did have the king's trust. She opened a small box that lay on her bedside table, withdrawing a necklace and a small mirror. She turned to him, beckoning, and he reluctantly entered, treading carefully and softly.

"Riku, this locket was my grandmother's, but I think that right now you have more need of it. If your intentions are pure, it will show you the face of the one you love, wherever they are as well as where they are currently located. Use it to calm your heart when you are angry. The locket works in tandem with the mirror, the locket focuses the magic while the mirror shows you the image."

She handed him the locket, and he immediately placed it around his neck, fumbling a little with the clasp. She held the mirror in front of her with the glass facing up, and stared into his eyes.

"Now, I want you to concentrate very, very hard on your love for him, this will give us clues as to where he's been taken to."

Riku closed his eyes, and pulled all of the love that he felt for Sora and thrust it into the mirror. His eyes flew open at the Queen's surprised laughter, and he watched in amazement as an opaque Sora appeared in the air above the mirror. Riku noticed immediately that his hair was much longer, and that he looked like he had gained some weight. He was surrounded by all sorts of animals, and a kitten on each shoulder, tails wrapped around his neck for balance.

"Oh my! Oh poor Sora…"

"What! What's wrong?"

"That spell… Look at him closely, Riku, he's a she!"

Riku stared in amazement as he watched Sora's form bend and turn as if he was doing chores. He had gained obvious curves, and they were very noticeable in the tight blouse and trousers he was wearing.

"Can this magick tell us where he is?"

The moment he spoke, the view of Sora shrank, until he could see the land surrounding him, until it was distant enough to see the ocean.

"He's across the ocean."

His voice was flat and cold in disbelief.

"That one single spell turned him into a woman, and took him across the ocean! How is that even possible?"

"I do not know, child, nor have I found who could have done such a thing, but look, he's with the Fae! They'll definitely keep him safe, until somebody can rescue him."

She gave him a very distinct look, and he smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What, did you think I was going to leave somebody else to rescue my damsel in distress?"

She laughed and handed him the mirror, as the image faded he slipped it into his jacket.

"Thank you, Majesty, we will return as soon as possible."

"Pack tonight; there will be a ship and crew waiting for you tomorrow morning."

"You know me only too well, my Lady Aeris."

Riku bowed and took his leave._ I will find you, Sora, I swear it._

_-_

Several months later

-

Riku cursed as be braced himself against a particularly large swell, they were five months across the ocean, and he would be damned if something as petty as a storm would slow him down. He raised a hand to clutch the locket around his neck. _I'll be there, Sora, wait for me_. This was the fourth storm in as many weeks, and he knew that the crew was starting to wear down. He fervently prayed for just a few calm days, long enough for everybody to get some real sleep, rather than the restless cat-naps that they had been getting.

"Sir! We're taking on water in the galley, the Captain's already down there checking the damage!"

"Take the wheel while I go down! How much water?"

Riku had to shout at the top of his lungs to be heard over the screaming wind, and even then, he was not sure if the sailor understood everything he said. The sailor came up to him and took control of the wheel so that Riku could let go.

"At least a bucket's worth every candle-mark, sir! Captain's working on patching it up, but it looks like the storm wore several of the pegs down until they came loose! Most of the waves have been hitting the starboard side, and it's straining the ship to her capacity!"

Riku dashed below-decks and down the hall to the galley, where men were working furiously to patch the ship's wall.

"Captain! What's your damage report?"

"We've got three sprung boards, sir, but nothing worth abandoning ship for! We should be coming up on the Destiny Islands in a few days if we stay our course, and we should be able to dry-dock there, and see to repairs!"

"Take the helm, Captain, I'll help down here! Get us to those islands as quickly as you can!"

"Yes, sir!"

He handed his tools to Riku on his way out, and climbed to the deck. _Poor boy, I hope he finds what he is looking for when we reach Twilight._

-

-

-

Note (1):

Alright, normally I wouldn't even consider this pairing, but I needed a decent pairing to be rulers. I personally think that Cloud/Zax is a canon pairing, if you don't believe me, go play Crisis Core, Zax actually asks Cloud on a date at one point!

-

-

-

As always, please review, and flames will be used to cook ribs for my dinner!


	3. Living

Disclaimer remains the same, but I found a penny underneath the couch!!

Previously:

"_We've got three sprung boards, sir, but nothing worth abandoning ship for! We should be coming up on the Destiny Islands in a few days if we stay our course, and we should be able to dry-dock there, and see to repairs!"_

_"Take the helm, Captain, I'll help down here! Get us to those islands as quickly as you can!"_

_"Yes, sir!"_

_He handed his tools to Riku on his way out, and climbed to the deck. Poor boy, I hope he finds what he is looking for when we reach Twilight._

The Castle's Depths

Deep in the bowels of the castle, Kairi was bargaining with the older members of the council for more power. She dealt mainly with the ones who would not even think of accepting Riku and Sora's relationship, and she took great pleasure in breeding their malcontent.

"Miss Kairi, I've a message from the Gentlemen's meeting?"

"Bring it here, then. Perhaps the Gentlemen will have given me the answer that I am looking for."

The servant handed her a small roll of parchment and she waved her hand lazily in dismissal. As the servant slipped back out the door, she broke the seal to the parchment and scanned it quickly.

'Your proposal has caught our attention. You are to be in attendance at our next meeting, two days from now. You will be further informed as it becomes necessary to do so.'

Her eyes gleamed in the darkness, a smug smile curving her lips. She stood at the door for a moment, before opening it and disappearing down to her secret room to prepare for the proposal that she needed to put forth. She slipped into the room silently, the tail of her dress snaking around the corner of the doorframe.

"Selphie, attend me. Where are you?"

A dark shape rose from one of the corners and stepped towards her.

"Here, Mistress, how may I serve you?"

Kairi lit a candle on the main table and Selphie padded into the circle of light. Her skin was lightly bronzed and her hair was sun-bleached, telling the world that she was an Islander.

"The private Gentlemen's meeting was a success for us, Selphie, and they expect us in a meeting in two days' time. We need to prepare to turn them to our side so that they will help us. We cannot let this… this _disease _run rampant over the castle! Men belong with women, not with other men. It was bad enough with Sora taking my Riku, but now Axel has claimed Roxas, and the King has that…. new _pet_. I cannot believe that the Queen puts up with that!"

"Yes, Mistress, whatever you say. What would you have me do?"

Kairi reached over and slid her fingers along the collar around Selphie's neck. Kairi had placed it there to control her, so that none of her secrets would ever be spilled.

"You're such a good girl, Selphie. I want you to prepare the black feather dress. I need to make the greatest impact possible."

"Yes, Mistress."

Kairi turned to her mirror, and removed the silk shroud covering the glass face.

_"Daemon, Daemon, imprisoned in my glass,_

_Tell me, tell me, has my wish come to pass?"_

_**"My Lady most cruel**_

_**The one I cannot fool.**_

_**Still one exists,**_

_**Who will take such risks.**_

_**Gathering your power,**_

_**Like a deadly flower.**_

_**Heart as strong as stone,**_

_**He will never be alone.**_

_**The love will last eternal,**_

_**Though hate's fires burn infernal"**_

She screamed in rage, straining to keep from striking the looking glass, her nails digging into her palms until the blood began to run.

"How is that even possible! He was not supposed to land in friendly territory! Something must be done, but what is it?!"

She paced furiously, her arms crossed and brow furrowed. Her fingers tapped a pattern on her arm, heedless of the previously spilt blood.

"If he didn't go where he was supposed to, maybe I can get the unfriendly hands to go to him!"

"She turned back to the mirror, eyes shining with sadistic mirth.

_"Daemon, Daemon, imprisoned in my glass,_

_Help me, help me, to make my magic last!"_

-

Fae Country

-

"Sora!! Sora, are you home?"

"I'll be right there, Demyx, hold on just a moment! Do you have more fledglings to give me today?"

"Not fledglings! Wolf pups!"

Sora smiled and dried her hands on her apron, turning away from the sinkfull of dishes before opening the door. A young boy was waiting on the doorstep with a barrow full of pups, a grin splitting his face.

"Are all these from one litter, Demyx?"

His face fell, a pout forming on his lips.

"The poachers managed to sneak by us somehow two nights ago. They got to four mated pairs before the Fae managed to scare them away. Two Timbers, a Grey, and a Red. Both Timbers had only two pups each, the Grey had three, and the Red had five. All the pups are female except for one Grey and one Red."

Sore knelt in front of him and held out her arms.

"It's alright, sweetie, you can't catch them every time…"

He wrapped his arms around her neck and leaned against her.

"I don't want Father to get into trouble though, Sora! That only way that the Fae will let us live where we do is if we keep the poachers from entering the forest! Father promised the Fae….!"

"When was the last time that your father didn't catch a poacher trying to slip through, Demyx? I can't remember, and I've lived here for a year and a half! This is the first time you've ever brought me children whose parents have died an unnatural death, sweetie, the only time! I don't think that your father will be in any trouble, I truly believe that the Fae will be understanding."

"You really think so?"

His eyes looked up at her hopefully.

"I do, Dem - "

Sora froze as she saw movement in the forest beyond her yard. More than one, too large to be an animal… _The poachers? Have they come for the pups? _She dropped her voice to a whisper before looking him in the eyes.

"Demyx, I need you to listen to me very carefully. I need you to take those pups, and get upstairs with them as quickly as possible. I need you to collect all the other animals and take them with you as well. Use the dumbwaiter if you have to, but you must be speedy. Do you understand me, Demyx?"

He nodded, his eyes widening and his lips beginning to tremble.

"No, Demyx, no crying. I need you to be a young man, to be strong right now, for me, okay?"

"Y-yes, Sora…"

"Go, then. Go now!"

He rushed by her with the barrow, and she rose, dusting off her skirts. She slowly closed the door, making sure that the latch dropped on the other side. _Be safe, Demyx, please…_

She stepped out into the grass, heading for the woodshed where her weapons were stored. She pulled the door open to reveal the special blades that the Fae had had made for her. Keyblades, Olette had called them, and they were specifically designed for her use. She picked them both up off of their hooks and made her way back out to the field.

"If you want those pups so badly, you'll have to go through me. What you do in this forest is not allowed, and you will be stopped. If not by me, than my replacement, or the Fae that I serve, you will not be allowed this travesty."

Several men materialized out of the trees, stalking in her direction, each heavily armed. Their clothing was patched together out of leathers and furs, and Sora could tell what kind of animal that each patch had come from. She sent a quiet prayer to any god that was listening that the animals now rested in peace.

"Wha' do ye think a little stick like ye's gonna do against us? I never e'en seen them weapons you's got in you hands!"

The man who had spoken laughed long and loud, slapping his knees, and the other men laughed along with him, passing comments back and forth about women that couldn't tell a weapon from a decoration. She stood her ground, though, and waited for the laughter to stop. When the men had pulled themselves back together, they unsheathed their weapons and began to pace forward.

"Ye think ye can scare us, sticky? I's seen more years in this forest then ye's been alive! Ye'll be finished 'fore the fight's even started!"

Sora was silent, holding her emotions inside as she waited. _I cannot fail._

Many thanks to:

AnsemMesna

Limitenacionism

khfreak116

FrostPrincessxX

Tuse

Paperpenguin-X

DG a.k.a Demon Gurl

daisy.insane-angel

For reviewing, and adding me to your lists! I feel so loved!

As always, reviews are amazing! And flames will be used for my late-night popcorn!


End file.
